Momentary
by EchoNightshade1027
Summary: A Harry Potter fan fiction that takes place during Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. I wanted to incorporate adult Narcissa Malfoy and Sirius Black in a scene together (not shipping them), that would make canonical sense. Enjoy!


Momentary

A Short Film by Ninjabunnny1027

Characters:  
*Sirius Black

*Narcissa Malfoy

Molly Weasley

Lucius Malfoy

Nymphadora Tonks

Lord Voldemort

*Andromeda Tonks

Edward "Ted" Tonks

*major rolls

We open with a crowded platform, people are buzzing around everywhere. It is Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Children getting on the train and parents watching their children off. **Sirius Black** , as a dog, runs around the platform playing with the children and adults while **Narcissa Malfoy** speaks with **Molly Weasley.**

Narcissa: Honestly, can't you even-

(Her eye catches on **Sirius Black** running around on the platform)

Narcissa: I'd best not be speaking with scum like you

(As **Sirius** is lost in the crowd **Narcissa** yanks him by the ear as the aparate to the inside of the **Leaky Cauldron** they are hidden by a pillar or stairs or something)

Narcissa (whispering angrily): Sirius!?

( **Narcissa** let's go of **Sirius's** ear once he transforms into his human form)

Sirius: Ow, god, Narcissa, easy on the ears. I've noticed you've still got the skill for aparating

Narcissa: So you've noticed. I'm also not thinking of your discomfort right now, Sirius! And what, might I ask were you doing on platform nine and three quarters!?

Sirius: What were you doing, Cissy?

Narcissa: Saying goodbye to my son, Sirius! And you?

Sirius: Saying goodbye to my godson, Cissy

Narcissa: Don't call me that!

Sirius: Your sister did, before she went to Azkaban

Narcissa: Only she had permission to do so

Sirius: Why don't I just kill you now, before I have to deal with whatever you're going to say!

Narcissa: Yeah, like you'd dare go back to prison, Sirius. Though, it's where you belong

Sirius: Then why don't you turn me in right now?

(A long pause as Narcissa wonders what to say)

Sirius: I'm waiting for an answer, cousin.

(A shorter pause)

Narcissa: I've managed to stay neutral and avoid jail, unlike you, Sirius.

Sirius: Sure, following Voldemort sure helps your case, doesn't it?

Narcissa(Whispering): Don't say his name

Sirius(Shouting): I don't give a damn on Voldemort's name!

(The other conversations going on in the background stop as people stare towards **Narcissa** and **Sirius** ) (Sirius hides his face in his cloak as the conversations continue again)

Narcissa: And I'm not a Death Eater, for your information, Sirius!

Sirius: But, your husband is, isn't he?

Narcissa: We're only trying to keep our family safe

Sirius: You did that well with your sisters, didn't you?

(A long pause **Narcissa's** eyes start to fill with tears)

Narcissa: It was their choices that caused them-

Sirius: You on the other hand choose to live a coward's life

Narcissa: It was either disowned, sent to jail, or my life now, and I believe this is the best option

Sirius: You're smart, Narcissa, but now, our family is more cracked than ever before, Andromeda and me are disowned, Trixie's in jail, Regulus and our parents all dead, and you living your life peacefully. It seems you choose the smartest choice. But, believe me, just waiting around for something is never going to get you there.

Narcissa: Which is why I need to protect my family now, Sirius, Draco and Lucius

Sirius: And you've done a great job, but what about your sisters?

(another pause)  
Narcissa(tears streaming down her cheeks): There's nothing I can do

Sirius: That's where you're wrong

(a small pause)

Sirius: The Order'll be wondering where I went, I'd best be going (turns around)

Narcissa: Wait (putting her hand on his shoulder)

Sirius: What? (turns back to her)

Narcissa: Tell (a pause as **Narcissa** takes in a breath) Tell Andromeda, I miss her

( **Sirius** looks at **Narcissa** in disbelief)  
Sirius: I will

(He apparates to **The House of Black** )

Narcissa: (mumbling to herself) God, Sirius, you still are terrible at apparating

(Apparates to **Malfoy Manor** )

The hallway of **The House of Black**

Molly: For heaven's sake, Sirius, what took you so long?

Sirius: Sorry, just a momentary distraction

Molly: Let's hope it doesn't happen again

Sirius: It won't

The gate of **Malfoy Manor**

Lucius: Welcome home, Narcissa, I thought you'd be back by noon, why did it take you so much time? (Opens gate)

Narcissa: Oh, nothing, just a momentary setback. (They walk inside)

Lucius: The Dark Lord will be here at any moment

Narcissa: Of course

The ending of an **Order of The Phoenix** meeting

Sirius: Tonks, is there any chance I could see your mother?

Nymphadora: She'll be home by evening, why?

Sirius: Just wanted to talk

 **Malfoy Manor**

Lucius: It is an honor to have you in our house, my lord

Voldemort: Why, of course, Lucius

Narcissa: My lord, when will you be attending to the prisoners in Azkaban

Voldemort: Don't worry, Narcissa, you will see your sister soon enough

 **The Tonks's Residence**

( **Sirius** knocks at the door) ( **Ted** opens the door)

Ted: Sirius, what do you need?

Sirius: Is Andromeda here?  
Ted: Yes, 'Dromeda's inside, do you want me to get her?

Sirius: Yeah

Ted: Make yourself comfortable. ( **Ted** shouts up the stairs) 'Dromeda, your cousin's here

( **Sirius** sits onto the couch)

Andromeda: Coming!

( **Andromeda** comes down the stairs)  
Sirius: Hey, Andie

Andromeda: Hello, Sirius, what are you doing here?

Sirius: I saw your younger sister today, she misses you

Andromeda: Why in Merlin's name were you talking to Narcissa? (She walks across the room)

Sirius: She's the one who saw me and apparated

Andromeda: Why would she of all people miss me?

Sirius: Because she's your sister. You saw her burn your portrait, she was in full tears

Andromeda: She's chosen her side, Sirius, that was before-

Sirius: She hasn't chosen a side, she's stayed neutral so when this war ends, you two can go back to being sisters again

Andromeda: She's just scared she'll be killed

(a pause)  
Sirius: That's all I need to say, I'm going back home, okay, cousin

Andromeda: Okay, Sirius, take care

Sirius: See you


End file.
